


Sleepy

by fluffydeku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffydeku/pseuds/fluffydeku
Summary: sleepy hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Sleepy

"No.", Kageyama deadpans. Hinat jaw drops open.

"B-but please! I dont wanna do it by myself.", he whines. Daichi signs from across the court. Its halfway through practice and he assighed hinata to clean up the vollyballs before starting spiking drills. Suga wraps his arms around daichis waist from behind and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Those two never stop bickering.", he laughs and dachi groans.

Kageyama looks up from his nails to see Hinata with his head down pouting. He signs and stands up, not being able to see the sunshine so down. He ruffles his hair, "Fine I'll help, just dont look so sad". Hinata's eyes light up and so does the smile on his face.

"Thanks baka!".

_______________

Hinata slides down the wall and rests his head back. Today's practice had been long and hard adding on to his oddly low energy levels. He closes his eyes from exhaustion.

"Alright, its hinata and kageyama's day to clean up. Make sure the lock up after.", Suga says.

"Where is Hinata anyways. It's so quiet.", Yamaguchi asks.

"Knowing him, he is probably-"

"Guys come look at this!" Noya shouts from the supply closet.

Everyone rushes over to take a look and spot a sleeping orange blob. Hinata's arms rest freely next to his sides. Legs curled into his chest and neck resting on the wall.

"Wow he looks so peaceful for once.", Tuskishima says.

A silent falls over them as they watch the small boy sleep. "Who is gonna wake him?", Asahi asks. They all look at each other not wanting to wake up the small boy. 

Kageyama walks up to the ginger and hits his head, causing a painful yelp to escape the sleepy boy. "Wake up idiot!", Kageyama shouts and everyone winces. 

Hinata rubs his eyes as they get watery. He is still very tried, now his emotions are everyone from getting waken up so aggressively. All of the players still when they hear a sniffle coming from him.

The boy removes his hands from his eyes to reveal tears running down his face. He looks up at everyone, "k-kageyama why did you do that?", he questions feeling even more sad.  
"just wanted to sleep.", he sniffles even more.

"I-boke! I didnt mean too! Why did you fall alseep!", he yells. Not noticing the others slowly leaving the room. More tears ran down his face from the yelling, "I was j-just tried from training.", he pouts looking up at kageyama. "I've f-felt tired all day.". 

Kageyama looks down at the crying boy feeling guilty. He kneels down and ruffles his fluffy hair like before. "Sorry hinata.". He wipes the tears falling down Hinatas face. "You can go back to sleep, ill take care of the cleaning.".

He goes to stand up when Hinata grabs his hand, "w-wait! Can you stay till I fall asleep please.", he asks giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Kageyama signs but slides down next to him as hinata closes his eyes. After a few minutes Hinata gets uncomfortable and shifts next to Kageyama. He stiffens but realizes he is alseep. He looks down and notices his head is in an awkward place. He moves his small light body untill he is basically sitting in his lap. His orange hair tickles his neck.

Hinata wines and suffels around, going back to letting out quiet cute snores. After a few minutes of looking at the sleeping boys, Kageyama kisses his forehead and closes his eyes too.

________________

"Its gotten really quiet, do you think they killed eachother?", Tanaka says. 

"Should we go check on them?", Yamaguchi says.  
They all look to suga and he rolls his eyes. He walks up the opens the door to see the two cuddled up against eachother.

His eyes widen, "Guys come look at this! Daichi grab the camera.".


End file.
